


【贺红】君子六艺--乐（ABO/pwp）

by zyc940310



Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※君子六艺，二曰乐





	【贺红】君子六艺--乐（ABO/pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ※君子六艺，二曰乐

“莫仔，”手举崭新西装，贺天把窝在沙发上打游戏的莫关山拽起来，“晚上陪我去参加一个活动。”

车停在酒店楼下时莫关山探头一瞧周遭环境，还以为又是个什么高端酒会。  
“我有没有和你说过不喜欢这种场合？”莫关山被贺天拾掇得特别帅，额前碎发撩起，一头红发被抓得张扬跋扈，板起脸来倒真有几分威严。  
贺天也梳了个大背头，量身定做的西服衬得他身形格外挺拔。他大方搂过莫关山被西装勾勒出绝妙线条的腰，偏头凑近红发人的耳朵——那上面正戴着贺天送的纯黑耳钉：“我当然记得。”  
被贺天带进电梯，莫关山又松开颈口一颗纽扣——贺天没逼他戴领结，这倒是遂了他的愿：“记得你还…卧槽。”  
到达七楼的电梯开门，映入莫关山眼帘的不是什么高贵优雅呆板到无趣的酒会，而是光线昏暗音乐劲舞齐嗨的迪厅。  
“生意伙伴过生。”贺天紧了紧搂在他腰上的手，放大些声音，“也是个不走寻常路的主，直接把迪厅搬来了。”

整间大厅正中央被改造成舞池，两边还设有狭长的酒吧和供人休息的小隔间。正前方玩得最嗨的DJ正是寿星本人，手指都快把碟片搓出火星。  
和宴会的主人打过招呼，贺天在角落的小隔间找到莫关山，红发青年正手撑头百无聊赖地拨弄可乐杯里的小纸伞，神情无趣得就差打呵欠了。  
从服务生的托盘里顺走两杯香槟，贺天径直走向莫关山，将其中一杯推到后者面前：“这位先生，可否赏个脸？”  
莫关山白了他一眼，拿起细长的高脚杯与贺天意思地碰了一下，仰头一饮而尽。  
贺天意外地挑眉：“这么猛？”  
“都不知道酒到底好喝在哪。”皱着脸吐了吐舌，莫关山在贺天的眼神停留在那艳红舌尖前一秒把它缩了回去，“还是可乐好喝。”  
放下空杯，贺天眨了眨暗下去的眼睛，向莫关山伸出手：“来一曲？”

被硬生生拽进舞池的莫关山认真思考贺天假模假样朝他邀舞的乐趣到底在哪里。  
节奏性极强的一曲刚舞完，寿星打碟打累歇着去了，便换上一首悠扬浪漫的舞曲。  
“我不会跳舞。”被贺天拖到熙攘的人群里，莫关山像跟棍子似的杵在原地，吊着三白眼看他。  
“我教你啊。”贺天笑眯眯的，揽着莫关山后腰的手突然用力，勾着他身体前倾直接砸进自己怀中。  
“靠！”被带了一个趔趄，莫关山下巴搁在贺天肩头，吓得抱紧贺天的腰，“这是教？！”  
贺天不说话，脸颊磨蹭莫关山的耳朵，手掌不老实地探进Omega的西装外套，隔着衬衣时轻时重地揉捏那劲瘦的腰肢。  
腰窝是莫关山的软肋，贺天上手一抚他整个人都没劲了。Omega倒吸一口凉气，赶在呻吟出口之前咬住下唇，随即警告性地瞪视Alpha。  
贺天心安理得地垂眸迎视。莫关山抓着自己衣服下摆、红着眼睛抬头瞪他的模样太过勾人，仅一个短暂的对视，他就感觉自己下面硬了。  
“手，拿开。”摸到贺天腰侧，莫关山隔着西服揪起一块皮，扭拧的时候用了狠劲。  
“嘶！”疼得整张脸都扭曲了，贺天报复性地抵住莫关山腰窝，按下的时候也加了点力。  
“嗯…！”如若不是贺天抱着，莫关山这会儿铁定腿软跪倒在地。他挤出一声闷哼，把嘴埋在贺天肩窝处一时不敢挪开。  
“…下手可真狠，宝贝儿。”估摸着明天腰上肯定会留下青指印，贺天哆嗦着抽冷气，借助节奏变换一个旋转绕到莫关山身后，“老公被你弄疼了，你得补偿我。”

当贺天不安分的爪子探进大敞的领口揉捏胸肉时，莫关山羞得恨不得穿越回去一个大巴掌抽死电梯里解扣子的自己。  
“贺天你疯了吗？”Omega被自己的Alpha从背后拥着袭胸，就算身处昏暗嘈杂的舞池，但周遭这么多人，随便哪一个稍微留点心就能看见，“在这种地方？！”  
“哪种地方？”贺天正执着于吮莫关山的耳朵，戴了耳钉的耳垂咬起来格外带劲，软中夹硬，还能叼着肆意拉扯，“我干什么了？”  
莫关山在心里暗骂一句操——这狗鸡的几把隔着裤子都他妈快塞老子屁股缝里了！  
贺天的手还在莫关山身上四处点火，Omega的信息素点点溢出，却被威士忌酒香包裹得严严实实。开玩笑，在哪里日小莫仔是我贺天的事，可不能便宜了别的Alpha。

被贺天摸得头昏脑涨，莫关山光是忍着声音已经拼尽全力。他皱眉回头，刚想求贺天换个地方，就被屁股上轻微的布料撕裂声惊得浑身僵硬。  
“...我操贺天你不是…”话没说完，嘴巴就被Alpha捂住，“嘘，小点声。我特意给你订制的款式，股缝处很容易撕开。”贺天的手探进去，拨开薄薄的内裤大力揉搓Omega的臀肉，“宝贝儿，你都湿了。”  
莫关山开始小幅度挣扎，试图摆脱贺天的束缚；可Alpha怎么可能让他轻易逃脱，只往那湿滑之地探进一个指节，便让Omega噤了声。  
“自己站稳。”捂紧莫关山小半张脸，贺天另一只手的食指在他后穴中翻搅抠挖，“别忘了，我们还在跳舞。”

当扩张的手指增加到三根时，莫关山的双腿已经开始打摆子了。他双手死死揪着贺天上衣的下摆，鼻间喘息浓重，额头上布满细汗。  
抽出手指，贺天随意地将指间的粘腻抹在莫关山的外套里侧，随即拉开自己的裤链，释放出憋闷已久的阴茎：“准备好，小莫仔。”低头亲吻莫关山的发旋，贺天扶着阴茎对准张合不已的肉穴，在他耳边悄声说，“我进来了。”

莫关山在甬道被烙铁般的肉棍破开的瞬间落下泪来。  
嘴巴被贺天封得严严实实，一丝余音都泄不出。Alpha进入的动作隐蔽又迅速，不盯着看根本就像贴身热舞。他们一个从身后抱着舞伴，另一个窝在对方的怀里，一眼扫过去好一对甜蜜恩爱的伴侣。  
可只有莫关山知道他眼下状况的艰难。  
碍于人多，贺天不敢大开大合地当众操他，但这混蛋抱着他慢条斯理地跳着不成系统的舞步，简直比直接操他来得更磨人。莫关山被贺天严丝合缝地抱在怀中，屁股里还含着那狗鸡的大家伙，他不敢不跟着一起动；可他和贺天毕竟是两个个体，况且身形个头都存在差别，更奈何莫关山根本就不会跳舞，种种一切导致他在勉强跟上贺天的舞步时，还得忍受因为自己的踉跄与不合拍导致的Alpha的阴茎在他体内胡乱的戳刺翻搅。

贺天不是没察觉到莫关山的吃力，小红毛哪哪儿都软成了一滩水。贺天的手被莫关山的汗水浸湿，捂在他嘴上都打滑。他当然想掰开莫关山的大腿把他就地按倒操到失声，可在公众场合玩刺激的代价就是不能被发现。虽然捅进温柔乡，但无法通过剧烈摩擦得到快感的鸡儿简直硬到发痛。贺天也忍得很辛苦，可他还得撑住摇摇欲坠的莫关山，于是只能通过跳舞来小范围舒展胯下的压力。  
舞曲似乎进入尾声，贺天瞥见不远处归来的寿星，略微思忖后脱下外套搭在手臂上，正好挡住他和莫关山交媾的位置。  
“我们转移阵地。”他干净利落地抽出阴茎，拉上拉链后绕至莫关山身侧，搂住Omega后腰的手臂上的外套完美地挡住裤子上那条裂缝。

不出贺天所料，他扶着莫关山刚走到大厅外的阳台上，里面的音乐又换回热辣电音。  
莫关山全部重心都倚在贺天身上，脚步虚浮，基本上是被贺天提着往外走。屁股里的水越冒越多，洇湿了西装裤的深色布料。  
贺天带他躲进阳台角落的阴影里，距离大厅有点远，基本无人问津。  
莫关山被他压在墙壁上，稍微偏头就能看见酒店门外广场上来来往往的车辆行人。  
贺天注意到他担忧的神色，轻声安慰道：“放心，天黑，他们看不见这里。”  
他抬起莫关山的一条腿，径直架在自己肩膀上。Omega生得修长又韧性极佳，几乎被压成空中一字马也并未面露难色。贺天掰过因此动作张开的裂缝，用力撕得更大：“你总能比我想象得更诱人，我的小莫仔。”

情欲顶上，莫关山一时也没空找胡来的贺天算账。他伸了伸小腿，膝窝勾着Alpha的肩膀往面前压：“…你还要我保持这个姿势等你多久？”  
贺天低吼着插进来时，莫关山抬起手臂挡住双眼。Alpha被他撩拨成嗜血猛兽，掐着他的腰奋力顶胯，几乎连两个囊袋都要塞进去。Omega的生理性泪水顺着眼角滑落，滴在啃咬他喉结的贺天脸上。没了那么多似有若无的注视，莫关山稍稍放开声音，小猫似的轻哼有一下没一下地挠在贺天心尖上，撩人不自知。  
扣住莫关山膝盖，贺天俯身勾着他的屁股蛋把人往上提了提。Omega的脚跟悬起，只剩脚尖勉强够得到地：“莫仔，睁开眼看看自己。你现在的身段儿，比舞池里的所有人都妖冶百倍。”  
莫关山脸皮薄，最受不了贺天在情事中说骚话，脸颊顿时比刚才更烫一度：“...闭嘴！”  
贺天见状低低地笑，浑厚的嗓音于胸腔内引发轻微共鸣。轻咬莫关山尖尖的下巴，贺天腰部用力，再次狠狠顶弄：“你知道吗莫仔，刚才在里面，我有多想把你按在地上，撕碎你的衣服，扒下你的裤子，当着所有人的面把你贯穿，向全世界宣示你是我的。”  
“...别说了！”莫关山恼羞成怒，伸手去捂贺天的嘴，却被抓住双腕禁锢在身后。  
“害羞了？”邪邪地勾起嘴角，贺天用舌头去堵莫关山的嘴，“可你下面不是这么说的哦？它可比你诚实多了，听到我的话兴奋地一个劲直缩，我的小兄弟都快被它缴械了。”  
“贺天你混蛋！”终于被欺负出哭腔，莫关山在极度的羞耻和被发现的提心吊胆中情绪崩溃。穴肉随之收紧，将攀上顶峰的贺天缴了个一干二净。

精液尽数射进Omega的肠道。贺天没有进入生殖腔，而是在退出后尽快帮他清理干净。一同高潮的莫关山还窝在Alpha怀里呜咽，一抽一抽地把贺天的心都抽疼了。  
“好啦好啦，别哭啦。”知道莫关山易害羞，贺天故意挑这时候讲骚话逗他，心满意足地把人弄哭了，到头来心疼的却还是自己。他把自己的外套系在莫关山腰上，抚摸怀里人的脊背给他顺气：“我错了莫仔，是我太过分。对不起，我向你道歉。”  
莫关山揪着贺天的衬衣，眼泪鼻涕一股脑全蹭在价格不菲的布料上。他聆听着Alpha铿锵有力的心跳，红着眼睛骂自己没出息。

怎么他一道歉，除了原谅，自己就再没其他任何想法了呢？


End file.
